Just desire
by Holidays
Summary: OS - " Erza Knightwalker. Elle lui avait toujours fait de l'effet, c'était indéniable. Il était inexplicablement attiré. Et à son plus grand bonheur, c'était réciproque. Mais les choses avaient changé, depuis un an. Son corps et son esprit ne réagissaient plus de la même manière. Mais c'était juste le désir, non ? " Mystwalker. Label SPPS


Yop tout le monde ! C:

Voici mon deuxième texte sur Fairy Tail ! Du Mystwalker (ou Edo-Gerza) aussi, parce que le Mystwalker, c'est le bien. Donc bah… J'espère aussi que vous apprécierez, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

**Note de l'auteur** : J'ai mis un rating T pour être tranquille, mais il est très léger. Le drame n'est pas très prononcé non plus ;)**  
Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages de cet OS ne m'appartiennent pas

* * *

**Just desire**

* * *

« Mesdames et messieurs, sa majesté Jellal ! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Des sourires plus ou moins forcés. Des hommes et des femmes habillés à la dernière mode. Des serveurs qui circulaient un peu partout dans une salle immense. Des buffets présentant bien plus de nourriture que nécessaire. Des centaines de bougies aux flammes dansantes. C'était le nouvel environnement de Jellal Faust.

Le jeune roi avait eu du mal à s'adapter à ce monde royal. Bien qu'il y était né et y avait passé les onze premières années de sa vie, il avait toujours eu l'âme d'un aventurier. C'était un homme solitaire, qui préférait la compagnie des arbres et du silence à celle des humains et de leur musique. Alors lorqu'il s'était retrouvé enfermé dans son propre palais, à assister à d'innombrables bals et à parader devant des nobles hypocrites, le jeune prince avait eu du mal. Mais au bout d'un an à toujours voir les mêmes courbettes et entendre les mêmes louanges, il s'y était fait.

Il y avait toute fois une chose à laquelle il ne s'était toujours pas faite. Une chose qu'il n'avait toujours pas comprise. Pourtant, ce petit manège durait depuis longtemps. Mais tout lui échappait. _Elle_ lui échappait.

Erza Knightwalker. Elle lui avait toujours fait de l'effet, c'était indéniable. N'importe quel homme normalement constitué n'était pas indifférent à son charme. Ses cheveux rouges flamboyants – qu'elle avait laissé repoussé, au plus grand plaisir de Jellal –, ses formes généreuses, son talent de combattante, son caractère autoritaire et dominant. Tout chez elle plaisait au roi.

Il était inexplicablement attiré. Et à son plus grand bonheur, c'était réciproque. Mais les choses avaient changé, depuis un an. Son corps et son esprit ne réagissaient plus de la même manière. Ce soir là ne fit pas exception.

Le commandant fit une entrée discrète au bal. Elle arriva par le couloir, bien après le roi. Tout le monde discutait, riait, dansait, mangeait. Personne ne semblait l'avoir remarquée, sauf lui. Et lorsque son regard tomba sur les yeux chocolats de la jeune femme et que cette dernière lui sourit, son coeur s'emballa. C'était une des réactions qui avait changé, et qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment.

_Mais c'était juste le désir, non ?_

Puis la jeune femme s'éloigna. Elle alla à la rencontre de ses amis, Hughes et Sugar Boy. Rapidement, les trois Commandants furent entourés de nobles. _Finalement, ils l'ont vue_. Ils cherchaient surement à s'attirer des faveurs par le biais de l'armée royale. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui dérangeait Jellal davantage que cela.

Les regards des nobles. Ils étaient loin d'être innocents. Le souverain le savait, Erza faisait de l'effet à tout le monde. Mais si elle ne semblait pas y prêter attention, Jellal ne voyait que ça. Il pouvait presque imaginer des mains baladeuses, au milieu de cette foule qui lui cachait la vue.

Inévitablement, la jalousie s'empara de lui. Une nouvelle réaction qu'il n'appréciait pas. Erza n'était pas vraiment à lui, alors pourquoi était-il jaloux ? Elle ne faisait que discuter avec ses amis et des nobles. Des hommes. Oui, c'était sans doute cela qui le dérangeait le plus. Ils étaient tous des hommes.

_Mais c'était juste le désir, non ?_

Et sans s'en rendre compte, le souverain les fixait. Et il ne fallut pas longtemps à la belle rousse pour le remarquer. Alors elle prit poliment congé et traversa la foule pour le rejoindre.

« Votre Altesse » salua-t-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

Jellal avait envie de lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas à se comporter comme ça, qu'ils étaient amis. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il y avait cette foule de nobles autour d'eux. Cet océan d'oreilles indiscrètes. Et ce serait déplacé de ne pas se faire traiter ainsi en public. Alors il lui sourit, et elle lui sourit en retour.

La foule se pressait autour d'eux. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, bien trop au goût du roi. Il se sentait oprimé entre toutes ces personnes qui, malgré le statut de leur hôte, n'y prêtaient plus attention. Ce n'était pas plus mal, dans le fond. Au moins, on le laissait tranquille.

Mais il y avait Erza. Elle était proche, trop proche. Quelques centimètres de plus et ils se touchaient. Autrefois, cette proximité ne lui aurait pas déplu. Mais maintenant qu'il ne réagissait plus de la même manière, il craignait le moindre rapprochement, le moindre contact avec elle. Parce qu'elle lui faisait perdre la tête. Parce que son souffle s'accélèrait de plus en plus, et qu'il ne pouvait pas le contrôler.

_Mais c'était juste le désir, non ?_

Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne, qu'il s'enfuit. Plus loin il était d'elle, mieux ils se porteraient. Tous les deux. Les couloirs furent la seule échapatoire qu'il trouva. Alors il s'enfuit, prévenant les gardes au passage qu'il allait prendre l'air.

Il avait planté Erza dans la salle de bal, sans rien dire. Elle devait probablement se demander ce qui lui avait pris. Elle devait probablement lui en vouloir. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Le roi était lassé. Lassé d'être aussi sensible. Lassé de ses réactions exagérées.

Il respira l'air frais. Les bruits de la salle lui parvenaient, étouffés. Rien n'avait changé. Les gens riaient, la musique continuait. Personne n'avait remarqué son absence, et c'était tant mieux. Pour un roi, on ne souciait pas vraiment de lui. Sauf une personne. Elle l'avait rejoint. Elle le trouva adossé au mur. Il respirait fortement. Alors elle lui demanda si ça allait, si elle devait appeler quelqu'un. Elle s'inquiétait. Elle ne devrait pas.

Elle se rapprocha, posa sa main sur son épaule. Encore une fois, ils étaient trop proches. Et pire encore, ils étaient seuls. Alors Jellal fut pris d'une envie. Cela non plus, ça ne lui arrivait pas avant. Mais peu importait, il en avait juste envie. Et ils étaient seuls, alors il pouvait se le permettre, non ?

Il la coinça contre le mur et l'embrassa. Avec passion, avec désespoir. Comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient.

_Mais c'était juste le désir, non ?_

Sans comprendre comment, il s'était retrouvé dans sa chambre royale. Erza était encore une fois coincée entre le mur et lui. La chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps lui faisait perdre la tête. Comment avaient-ils fait pour en arriver là ? Ils s'étaient pourtant promis d'arrêter.

Mais Jellal n'y arrivait pas. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Si Erza ne l'arrêtait pas, c'était terminé. Il ne pourrait plus répondre de ses actes. Mais au lieu de ça, elle le laissait faire. Elle répondait à ses baisers, soupirait à ses caresses. C'était trop que le jeune homme ne puisse supporter.

Les deux amants se dirigèrent vers le grand lit et se redécouvrirent, comme la première fois. Ils faisaient ça à chaque fois. Comme si cette nuit était la dernière.

_Mais c'était juste le désir, non ?_

Peut-être était-ce bien leur dernière nuit. C'était ce que pensait le souverain à son réveil. Les draps étaients vides, froids. Les vêtements d'Erza avaient disparu. Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de son passage hormis son parfum, imprégné dans l'oreiller.

La commandante était partie. Elle partait toujours. C'était la même chose à chaque fois. Ils partageaient une nuit folle, puis elle s'en allait, comme si elle regrettait. Regrettait-elle vraiment ? Avait-elle honte de s'être livrée à lui, une fois encore ?

Le souverain, lui, avait été heureux. Mais maintenant, son coeur saignait. Il souffrait de son absence, du vide glacial qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle. Encore une chose qu'il ne ressentait pas, avant.

_Mais c'était juste le désir, non ?_

Jellal voulait s'en convaincre. Il ne faisait que désirer Erza. Parce que même si c'était autre chose, même s'il l'aimait – comme on se plaisait à lui dire –, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait se permettre.


End file.
